Awake and Alive
by BruisesX
Summary: Things between Jeff and his long time friend Abigail have been rocky for months now.


Chapter 1

I sat on top of a 20 foot ladder. Right now I am defending the WWE Women's Championship against Lita. Thinking that a drop from here will finish the match (as well as follow the storyline) I make sure Lita is in the right position before I jump from the ladder. The last thing I want to do is land wrong.

Right as I am about to take the leap, I look out to the crowd and see none other than my ex-boyfriend. I was really hoping that I wouldn't see him anytime in the near future but obviously he thought it would be a good idea to come and see my match. I try as hard as I can to stop thinking about him but nothing works.

Feeling my body collide with the canvas ring, I try to sit up but my shoulder his holding me back. I see Lita go for the pin and after three seconds she has won. My shoulder feels like it's been ripped off of my body and I can't move. I'm stuck here until someone wants to realize that Lita didn't follow the script and now I'm stuck with a potentially dislocated shoulder.

"Are you alright?" The referee asks.

I try to shake my head, it doesn't work but he gets the idea. Calling for help from back stage (basically by waving his arms around like crazy) Randy (Orton) comes out and helps me stand up with the aid of the referee.

"What happened, Abigail?" Randy asks, holding my back and walking me backstage while Lita's theme song continues to blare through the building.

"I'll tell you later, I promise. Right now can we just focus on getting me to the medics please?"

"Sure thing," Randy nods.

The two of us walk to the medic's office and I sit down on one of the plastic chairs. The rooms is white and it smells of disinfectant, all for a good reason I guess.

"Abigail, how nice to see you again," The medic chuckles as he walks in with a clipboard in his hand. The last time I was here it was because I had gotten a blood nose. Nothing too serious. "What can I help you with?"

"I landed wrong coming down from the ladder –well Lita pushed the ladder and I fell and landed on my shoulder," I explain.

"How high up was the drop?"

"About twenty feet."

"Okay, I can confirm that your shoulder is dislocated but the good news is that you won't have to go to hospital for it," The medic says.

"Alright, it's going to hurt, isn't it?" I sigh.

"Just a bit. I'll let Vince know that you'll be taking a break from wrestling for three days. What were you doing on a twenty foot ladder anyway?"

"Trying to retain my title. I…got distracted and Lita pushed the ladder and I fell right on my shoulder."

"That's unfortunate. Alright, three, two, one."

As the medic counts down to one I look around for Randy's hand to hold but I remember that he left as soon as he dropped me off. Not because he was being rude but because he always respects people's privacy.

Pain shoots through my shoulder but it doesn't hurt anywhere near as much as it did when I fell.

"Thanks for giving me a warning," I say sarcastically as he tapes up my shoulder.

The medic chuckles back and pats me on the other side of the shoulder.

"You'll be back to normal in no time, Abigail. I'll get the papers about your shoulder sent off to Vince within a few hours. Take it easy out there, okay?"

"I will. Thanks for fixing my shoulder."

The two of us nod and smile before I walk out the door and rush off to my dressing room. The first thing I do once I'm in there is take a hot shower. I hope that tape is water-proof.

* * *

Once I'm finished my shower, I notice that the tape around my shoulder and back is alright. I slip a pair of skinny jeans on over my underwear and an oversized band shirt over my bra. I put some shoes on to the best of my ability (which means tucking in the laces) and sling my bag over my shoulder.

The second I leave my dressing room Jeff (Hardy) rushes up to me and grabs my bag for me.

"What do you think you're doing?" I ask.

Jeff is dating Lita, Lita dislocated my shoulder so I guess I'm allowed to be pissed off with him too.

"Holding your bag for you, I saw how you landed out there," Jeff mutters.

"I landed out there because your girlfriend pushed the damn ladder." Trying to keep my angry emotions to myself obviously isn't going to work for me today.

"What happened? It's like you saw something out there and you got distracted," Jeff says, quickly trying to change the subject.

"Get lost, Jeff. Go and celebrate with your champion girlfriend. I'm sure she wants you to hold her bag." I shove Jeff into the wall and grab my bag, slinging it back over my shoulder and walking out of the hall as quickly as I can.

Right as I exit the building, pain shoots down from my shoulder and into the rest of my arm. Some of the pain even manages to find its way down my back.

Reaching for my phone with my good arm, I text Randy and ask him if he can come and pick me up. I get a text back two minutes later from Randy telling me that he'll be here soon. I wish soon would hurry up because I'd like to get to the hotel room I share with him and have some painkillers.

Randy's rental car pulls up in the car park just in time; Jeff, Lita and Matt started walking out of the building a few minutes ago. As soon as I get in the car Randy starts driving back to the hotel. I guess he saw the trio walking as well.

* * *

Author's Note: I would like to point out that Randy and Abigail aren't dating.

Reviews would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
